


[DN] Devil’s Dance

by Kaikigessyoku



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 异种奸, 想到补充, 抹布, 拍片, 窒息, 第一人称视角, 随时添加警示内容以供道德警察及未成年人士参照回避之用
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaikigessyoku/pseuds/Kaikigessyoku
Summary: 过去文章短篇集
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 18





	1. Maximum Bet

「你喜欢我用哪种方式操你，粗暴地，还是温柔地来？」 面对点灭着红光的摄像机，仅身披一件白色浴袍的孩子低着头，拘束地攥着柔软的织物，连指根都成了青白色，于是但丁采用了这样的开场白，代替自我介绍之类的常规设置。

「粗暴的就可以了」响起了微弱却坚定的声音，毕竟是自愿来面试的家伙，就算看在预付定金的面子上也会老实地配合，但丁拍摄过无数男女在这之后放荡地张开双腿的样子，所以并不讨厌这近似情趣的无害羞赧。于是他扛起摄像机，赤裸地逼近了男孩。

位于事务所二楼的低矮摄影棚，空间几乎比普通人家的阁楼大不了多少，由于被用于打光的灯泡直接照射，更加闷热到静止不动就会出一身薄汗的地步。再加上本来就是拍摄色情片的场地，除了担任场务兼化妆师兼副机摄影师事实上就是崇高的万能业务员的两位女士，袒露出身体才是合乎情理的做法。

这个名为尼禄的孩子很快也不会例外，「OK，都听你的」

他仍然垂着脑袋，身上裹缠的气氛与被业界封杀以至于只能躲到穷乡僻壤的离岛，亲身上阵与刚招聘来的新人拍摄色情片的丧家犬导演正相合拍。

但丁直接用手拉开了几乎像是与他一体成形的浴袍，很快就明白了是出于什么原因才会遭受轻微到可笑的抵抗。

年轻人的躯体称不上锻炼得十分壮硕，却已经有了分明的腹肌形状，奶油霜一般洁白的皮肤上交错着青紫的瘀痕以及暗红色的烫斑，沉默地剥除了不要的外物，在场的所有人都发现了尼禄身上几乎没有一块称得上完好的地方。

但丁不着痕迹地瞄了一眼负责事前准备的翠西，金发的冷淡女人抱着手肘摇了摇头，不发一语。

「不……请不要中止拍摄」不论如何，被带着这样眼神的蓝眼睛注视着，都会让人忍不住心碎，更何况但丁已经走投无路，除了拍摄眼前的男孩，做出最高的色情片一举翻身之外。

「为什么要中止？你很漂亮」他甚至有心情吹了声口哨，在尼禄缩进扶手椅当中之前小心地抚摸那片未被人好好对待过的皮肤。银发的孩子更难为情地注视着但丁的那只手，他单膝跪在椅子边上，用手掬起一旁的银盆中准备好的润滑液，将这孩子两边的乳头都均等地揉按得又湿又亮，身为有不少经验的鸭片导演，但丁总也有些许自矜地认为自己的技术能够把从未有过经验的男人按摩到意乱情迷，可眼前的雏儿却只是一声不吭地瞪着他。一些多余的透明液体滴下来，落进腹沟，又盛不下地顺从重力向更下方侧前进。

年轻人止不住地颤抖，由于紧紧咬着下唇，无法分辨这是出于恐惧还是性兴奋，直到但丁的眼睛跟随摄像机的移动落在他抽动着半勃的阴茎上，才明白至少后者并不是不存在。按照要求，尼禄剃光了下体的毛发，使得阴茎看上去光滑而可爱，即使男孩这样的尺寸其实足以傲视大部分男性，可是与但丁的相比，仍然足以称之为可爱。

他决定扮演坏人的角色，一把将尼禄从椅子上拉起来推向边上的大床，「趴上去，屁股朝上」他照做了，翘着少见的银白色软毛的头颅抵进羽毛枕头下，如果忽略那惨不忍睹，犹如受了鞭刑的清教徒一般的伤痕去观察，被手肘自然撑起的背肌中所蕴含着的力量，即便说这之下即将伸展开天使的翅膀也丝毫不感到奇怪。

干脆给成片起名叫「虔信的教徒男孩是如何从大○○中获得神的力量」之类的吧，反正听说这城市的人都对某个不知打哪儿来的异教神有着莫名狂热的信仰。边走神想着这些无所谓的事情，边用摄像机忠实地记录下眼前所看到的景色，但丁避开那些新陈交叠的伤，扶着尼禄的胯骨将阴茎送了进去，出乎意料地没受到什么阻力。

「啊……操……操你的，轻点儿」不用面对众人，尤其是两位女士那公事公办的目光似乎让男孩重新获得了一些自在，他发出闷在枕头内的粗言秽语，却在但丁抽身退回的时候替换成绵长的呻吟，热情的肠道留恋地缠上了他。「别急」半是带着确认的心情伸手去握住年轻人的阴茎，富有技巧地上下旋转着套弄，外表看上去只有17、8岁的孩子立刻不由自主地跟着节奏前后摇晃起腰肢，一边由于但丁的阴茎摩擦过肠壁上的敏感点而连连闷哼。

以这样的场景来看，除了会发声以外，只会机械地取悦男人的少年和一只鸡巴套子没有任何区别，如果但丁需要的只是混日子的平庸作品，那也许会就这样结束，打发这孩子回家去洗洗睡了。可是这次可以说是真正赌上了下半辈子的孤注一掷，绝对无法接受没有打响名气就此沉寂的命运。

「你真无趣，停下来」男孩没有听从指示，仍然像在梦中一般向后送着腰，直到但丁用手牢牢地卡着他的臀部才迷惑地停止动作，带着水雾的蓝眼睛终于下意识地朝后瞥，第一次在性交中看向了占有自己的男人。

「听好了，这里不是托儿所，也不是慈善机构，你是签了合同来这里工作的员工，我是你的老板」

「先前隐瞒身上的伤，我可以当成是新人犯的错误原谅你，但是现在的算什么，想愚弄我吗？」不顾仍然埋在尼禄体内的肉楔，但丁掰着他的大腿，如同料理煎锅内的黄油吐司一般将他翻了个面。亏了这少年不知如何练就的柔韧身体，并没有发生某人说教到一半鸡巴骨折紧急送医这样丢人的大惨事。

「你……你懂什么」少年红润的嘴唇颤抖着，身体簌簌发抖，竟然也不忘要嘴硬。

「我懂什么？」但丁冷笑，「你的态度根本就不真诚，一开始助理就跟你说好了吧，我们这里没有借位那样的把戏，一切都是真刀真枪的来，为了拍摄出最真实的作品，无所谓采用这样的素人毛头小鬼，但是如果连你也给我看那些骗人的演技，那就滚吧」

「呆在这里也只是累赘」最后这句话刚说出口，但丁就感到了些许后悔，我们这并不是在拍摄言语责罚的影片啊，虽然在内心臭骂自己改不了多嘴多舌的毛病，但是说出去的话毕竟覆水难收，窥视着男孩发红的眼角，男人生怕他张口说出不干了之类的话，如果失去了能拍的演员，他也照样只能接受一败涂地的结局。

然而男孩像突然被触发了什么开关，伴随着突然响起的野兽般的嘶吼声，但丁被反推到床尾，「你说谁是累赘？」太好了，拍摄可以继续了。顾不得反抗，但丁双手扶好摄像机，立刻进入了工作状态，「很好，就是这样，再热烈一点，现在的你才是真正活着的样子」

「闭嘴！」在脸上被揍了一拳。但只要手中的设备还能正常运转，这根本就是无关紧要的事情。但丁的脸上浮现出了与尼禄相似的残忍笑意，并不是感受不到脸颊上犹如在燃烧一般的疼痛，而是被在这除了游客之外找不到个正经人的偏僻离岛上，开采从未被人发现过的完美原石，并且一同酝酿出最好的作品这一概念所倾倒，只是一心一意地注视着少年失去理智，愤怒到夺目的神色。

「很棒，宝贝！正点极了」这使得他的另半边脸颊又公平地挨了一拳，摇晃的镜头充分传达了这拳头是真枪实弹地干到了他脸上。尼禄喘着气，稍微撑起身体又将在刚才的动静中滑出体外的阴茎扶进了后穴中，另一只手攥着床单，眉毛紧紧地拧在一块儿，额头上沁出的脂汗落到眼眶里，眼睛却一眨也不眨，在终于用屁股上的穴将但丁的一含到底之后，却仍然不满足似地开始了自力的晃动、抬起、和下落。

「操，很痛……啊啊！」他张着嘴，发出近似咆哮的嘶吼。从未见过有谁真的会在拍摄中流露出如此真实的困兽之斗般的情态，会为了钱而接下这份活的人虽然大抵都是迫于生计，自甘堕落，但对躲在屏幕后的观众却会尽可能地讨好，用乖巧的姿态祈求也许会存在的怜惜，希望也许会有人能拯救他们脱离这样的命运。

但是尼禄不是这样的，他使用但丁的方式倒像是巴不得就这样死在床上，或者带但丁一同下地狱。他趴伏在男人的腹上气喘吁吁地进行摩擦与撞击，时不时因为被触碰到敏感点而下意识地蜷缩手指，仰起头尖叫。但丁没什么可做的了，现在完全是少年个人表演的时间，他除了偶尔伸出手，将尼禄被汗水黏在脸上，落进眼里的银发捋开之外什么也没干。谁也不知道他多想一时中止拍摄，将手指伸进眼前那张水红色的嘴唇里，爱抚那些白色贝壳般的牙齿和粉色的上颚，最后刮过湿淋淋的粗糙舌面。也许少年会气到皱起鼻子，合上嘴在手指上呜呜地咬上一口，但这也无法阻止但丁在这之后会亲吻上他的嘴，追逐那条躲闪的舌头，连带氧气掠夺走他自出生以来的一切苦闷与喜悦。

……但这些也止于想象了，也许可以在之后补拍接吻的镜头，可是现下实在无法打断尼禄接近狂乱的节奏。从穴中顺从重力落下的润滑剂与分泌物的混合液堆在接合部，被长时间的动作搅成了白色的泡沫。男孩自己的阴茎发红且可怜地颤动，每次摇摆都会吐出一点前液，甚至在镜头上留下了闯祸的痕迹。就像小狗在懵懵懂懂的恶作剧之后，会面对主人虚张声势地大叫一样，尼禄的嘶吼也愈渐急促尖锐。

「喂……这样不对吧」负责B机的黑发女人像是终于忍不住了，用微弱的声音嘟哝「我怎么觉得但丁像是被人用菊花操了」

「啊……不够，我还要，给我！」两只沾满了冷腻汗水的手圈紧了自己的脖子。在快要窒息的预感之中，奇异地感受到了血液冲刷而下，流向海绵体的快感。「掐我的脖子，快……」少年俯下身的耳语中充满了恳求，但丁漠然地回应了，用成年人更有力的手扼住了他的喉咙，大拇指按在咽喉处，与少年毫无章法的方式不同，稳定地收紧，就好像是在工作中处死下一个生命一样，直到身后传来一声高跟鞋的轻响和女人刻意的咳嗽声。

「哈啊……哈啊……」空气瞬间从大张的口鼻涌进肺部，但丁一时只顾着呼吸和眨眼撇掉生理性涌出的泪水，而尼禄则更为凄惨，他发出不成声的呜咽，脚趾如同婴儿一般蜷缩，大腿在不规律的节奏中抽搐着张合。他射精了，在刚才几乎要杀死对方的性行为中，准确来说他们都在不知不觉中缴了械。尼禄恍惚地用手撑起疲倦到好像随时会再度倒下去的身体，让但丁已经射过却依然保持着硬度的阴茎退了出来。他的另一只手将穴口撑开，想把里面的精液抠弄出来，却不知该说他灵巧还是笨手笨脚，只会在手指摩擦过前列腺时被诱发出另一阵让人脸红心跳的呻吟。

总也料理不干净的事后处理似乎使得尼禄大为光火，脸上的表情好像羞愤得想立刻一走了之或者撞在收音话筒上昏过去。但丁绝不容许这当中的任意一件事情发生，所以赶紧坐起来紧张地盯着面前脸颊红透的银发小鬼。

「先前，你塞了几个进去，小孩？」

「嗯……一个」

「一个？不可能，助理应该提醒过你，如果不想在救护车上对医生说拜托不要切掉我的处女肛门，或者在肚子上开个造瘘袋……」但丁的话说不下去了，因为这孩子举起了一只手臂，手掌摊开，然后一根根地收回去握紧，原来过久的事前准备是由于这傻小孩会错了意，不知怎的竟然用拳交作为自己的初次扩肛，也实在是用力过猛了吧，究竟是为了什么要拼命成这样啊。

一边在内心猛烈吐槽，但丁按捺下了想要抚摸那头孩子气的翘毛的冲动，「收回先前的话，你不是累赘，反而有能得过了头，我现在倒怕剪辑不出有趣的片子，成了你的绊脚石」

「……如果你真的感到抱歉的话」他的脸涨得更红，连鼻尖都泛着惹人怜爱的粉红色，那只手完全放弃了清理，反而掰开红肿的肛口，如同在展示但丁之前的行为是多么粗暴，「那就再来一次……」他半带着泣音的尾音很快转换成了欢愉的尖叫。但丁终于抛下了那该死的摄像机，全身心地投入到快要发狂的快乐中。

「那之后我们又干了3发，一次在楼梯的栏杆上，两次在楼下的沙发。那小子爽过了头，竟然连小狗的叫声都学了个十成十，如果你觉得需要我现在就可以开始剪辑，怎么样，恩佐？」远道而来的肥胖中介人面对着电脑屏幕里的淫靡画面，神情凝滞，缓缓点起了一支雪茄。但丁搬了把椅子坐在他旁边，正滔滔不绝地解释新作的卖点，面对飘来的紫烟，非但没有露出如同往常一般嫌弃的夸张表情，还殷切地抓起一张空的披萨盒摊在边上，来发挥烟灰缸的作用。

「托尼，」许久之后，中介人抬起了沉重的眼皮，唤出的却是但丁已经舍弃了很久的真名。

「我今天来是看在你与我多年的交情的份上，你应该晓得，现在已经没多少人敢进你拍的片了吧」

「不就是因为那什么伦理审查委员会吗？说实话我觉得自己被针对了，怎么只有我拍的片子因为马赛克的范围小了一公分被下架整改，不过这次不一样了，你也看到了吧，全都严严实实地给他盖起来了」

「问题不是这个，」恩佐摇了摇头，「你还记得那部片吗？出道作的『LaRose』，演员凯莉是我推荐的，最近被人发现死在了家中」

「什么……」

「虽然警方以自杀结案，但是，不知为何过去的那些演员，无论男女一个接一个地都出事了」

「丹佛在夜晚回家的路上，被无差别杀人狂一刀劈成了两半」

「格鲁更加莫名其妙，恐怕连他自己都想不到，一生勤勤恳恳，为了家人拼命赚钱糊口的自己会在安息日的聚会上磕了过量的麻药，变成那样的死相」

「就是这么回事……已经没有人愿意再和你这扫把星扯上任何关系，这次我来见你也是最后了。作为老朋友，唯一能给你的建议和忠告就是，躲在这乡下别出来，有人盯上你了」

将雪茄摁灭在披萨盒上，恩佐起身拎起附近衣帽架上的帽子，正准备头也不回地离开，离但丁越远越好。

「恩佐，最后问你一件事」但丁沉默地聆听着，直到最后才出口叫住了他。

「那个审查委员会的负责人是谁」

「……大手企业乌洛波洛斯的社长阿利乌斯，坊间传言与黑帮有不小的联系」中介人的眼神闪烁不定，「你可不要做什么傻事」

而但丁的回应只是无所谓地挥了挥手。

尼禄戴着兜帽，无聊地走在命运之城的街道上，天色已经略微发白，而要塞都市却仍然笼罩在微睡中。自那天开始，他几乎彻夜未眠，尽管克雷多疑虑他是从哪筹措到这么大一笔外界货币，但姬莉叶急速恶化的病情也使得他不得不暂且放下戒心，听从尼禄的劝告，乘坐定期船前往陆地的医院——而不是向仅存在于童话传说中的神明斯巴达寻求救济。

这之后，名义上的母亲因为无理由的夜不归宿比平时更为严厉地惩罚了他。自然，由于那些欢爱的痕迹被发现，尼禄已经没有可以回去的家了。虽然身体的骨头每一片都好像在嘎吱作响，每走一步都在凄厉地呻吟，但内心却获得了从未有过的平静，脑海里只有一个念头：只要姬莉叶能够得救，那自己变成怎样都无所谓。

不知不觉间，他来到了但丁租借的办公地点——只是位于港口边缘的一间空关已久的仓库而已，走累了，就坐在石造的台阶上休息。仓库的大门紧闭着，不过这也是当然的事情，尼禄根本不想被任何人看到自己狼狈的样子，如果这种时候他们开门营业，那他说不定反而会远远地走开，前往城外的拉米娜雪山，就算被凛冽的风雪冻死，也说不定是一件让人拍手称快的好事。

太阳缓缓爬升，驱散了清晨寒冷的朝雾，在视线尽头的消失点渐渐出现了一个红色的人影。也许他应该立刻躲起来，可是实在没有撑起膝盖的力气了，人类之躯就是如此脆弱，一旦卸下重担，就会像个空口袋一般瘪下去，很难再重新恢复斗志。

尼禄眯起眼注视着人影，走近了才发现是但丁，他抬起头继续注视着满脸倦容的男人，男人也回望着他。很奇怪，他身上到处都是可见的细小伤口，红色的大衣破破烂烂的，犹如刚在密蒂斯森林与野猪搏斗了一番，也许尼禄在那时应该提醒异乡人们要小心森林里的野生动物，可这又从来都不是他的义务，更何况当时并不是提起这一话题的场合。而且这男人身上竟然还带着枪，从大衣飘起的某个角度能窥见一黑一白两个金属物件，尼禄非常确定它们是这座城市的住民所排斥的热武器。

熟悉又陌生的男人突然莞尔一笑，同样地坐在了石阶上，挨着尼禄尽情地摊开手脚，如同一只在太阳底下偶尔弓起背伸懒腰的猫咪。他将头靠在了卷帘门上，发出了哗啦啦的轻响。

「早上好，小鬼」

「……早上好」尼禄慢吞吞地回应，吃不准该以什么态度面对他。也许是因为同样遍体鳞伤而产生了类似同病相怜的感情，被男人这么挨着并没有想象中那么排斥。

「看到你似乎没有失去肛门或者身上多出一个造瘘袋的样子我就放心了，再多呆一会吧，那两个女人去买早餐吃的恰巴塔了，马上就会带着钥匙一块儿过来」

这种亲昵感让他极为不自在，好像还没说出口就被掌握了切实所需的东西，为什么不问尼禄来这干嘛，为什么从没过问他身上的伤是从哪来的，为什么理所当然地摆出好像什么都知道的表情。

极为不服气地，他开始在但丁的话头里找茬，「不要叫我小鬼！」

「那么，你的名字叫什么？真正的那个」

是的，尼禄只是听从蕾蒂的建议而起的伪名而已，黑发的女人那时热情地极力推荐他最好起一个，说这样会比较安全，知道真名的只有极少数亲近的人，可以保护好自己，同时换了个名字就好像在过另一种人生一般，不，那个在镜头前摇尾乞怜的可怜虫不是我，像这样自我催眠，把羞耻感圆滑地推卸给另外一个人，就能维持自身作为人的体面，很多人都是这么干的。

可是尼禄不一样，从今天开始，他已经连同容身之地一起，失去了养母所赋予的名字。

「尼禄就可以了，我喜欢这个」

「的确是个好名字」

「你叫但丁是吧，听蕾蒂说过，这名字也不赖」

「嗯哼，那你可说得没错」但丁伸出手，似乎想要触碰眼前银白色的柔软发丝，被略带嫌恶地躲开了。

「既然你来了，那就顺带跟你说个事情吧，至于是好消息还是坏消息，那就全凭你自己解释了」

「哈？」尼禄并不觉得自己露出了什么特别滑稽的表情，可男人就是如同心情很好似地笑个不停。

「你的那个片啊，我已经剪辑好了，顺带一提，因为我们的头发颜色好像差不多的样子，我还把剧本改成了近亲相奸」他撩起一搓银白色的刘海吹了吹。

「可是多亏了某个臭小鬼差劲的演技，根本卖不出去」

「明明是你技术太差！」

「技术到底如何，你自己应该最清楚吧……」尼禄脸颊有些发烫，不完全是因为想起了那天的事情。而与他对视的男人不知为何面上也多了丝绯红的色彩。也许这是在愈渐强烈的日光下产生的错觉也不一定。

「总之我社从今天开始实行产业转型升级以及技术革新，Devil May Cry现在是面向乡下人的便利屋，从搬家送货到你家的白蚁需要驱除，只要是不需要许可证经营证的委托，我们都会接受」

「我们……？」

「翠西蕾蒂，我，还有你」但丁粗鲁地将尼禄拉到怀里，不顾他的胡乱挣扎，用坚实的手臂从背后紧紧地拥住了他，从没想过带着水汽的鼻息洒在脖颈之间，被人靠近到这样的地步，竟然会比迷失森林中洒在身上的阳光还要温柔甜蜜。

「很痛！别碰我，还有，别随随便便就把我当成你们的一份子」尼禄最终没有挣脱开男人的怀抱，蜷缩起身体躺在他的膝盖上。无法承认自己为此而感到安心，无法说出自己有些喜欢上了但丁，甚至只是因为但丁决定要在命运之城住下来就开始雀跃地规划起了将来，拥有了希望。

再一次地为自己的笨拙而感到懊恼，尼禄一时间只是瞪着远处帆船桅杆上驻足的白色海鸥，而后放弃了思考。


	2. [MobN/DN] 血宫今日无战事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 文章包含cuntboy、性虐待、非合意的性行为、复数对象、异种歼、触手、以及突然的结尾，主要在干。

第42次。

第42次他蹲在光柱前，对着显像管对面的人做手势，握成拳的左手大拇指朝向身后指两下，为了投入下一场战斗。

被传送至97层的时候机械臂已经被消耗一空，敌人是原型黑骑士和随后出现的HellJudecca。玩家不会发现他在内裤里勃起了，越肩视角也无法看到他面对发出沉闷吼声的黑骑士舔了舔干涩的嘴唇。

后进斩-挑空-上劈-三连击-投技，然后魔人化，但是这之后玩家却没有输入新的指令，使得尼禄只能徒劳地下落，覆盖硬皮的青色兽爪踩在地面上，好像踩进水塘里那样发出了啪嗒的声响。HellJudecca不会错过这次机会，仿若被紫色绳索连结的镰刀斜刺过来，将他的手腕束缚在了后方，把尼禄拽着拖到地上，让长发的魔人分开腿跪着，并且不忘将Blue Rose与Red Queen抛到了平台的边缘。

第12次的时候，尼禄在被两根阴茎撕裂后穴时直接将爱枪那银色的枪管含进喉咙口开了一枪，两发子弹一前一后贯通轰碎了他的脑袋，喷洒出来的红白脑浆代替处子的血淋漓在地上，提前宣告了游戏结束。从此之后它们就长了记性，不是不能同时插入，而是要记得将能够用以自残的扫兴武器扔得尽可能远。

『恶魔竟然会互帮互助，这世界也快完了』

黑骑士从地上爬起来，沉默地露出铠甲下紫黑色的巨物要他含着，尼禄乖顺地照做。皆因身下冒着气泡涌现的赤红色泥潭里窜出几只小型的魔树树枝，它们顺着他下半身的那条裂缝梭巡，敲开鳞甲找到底下兴奋地收缩并渗出爱液的肉壶，缓缓探了进去。

他在第3次还是第4次的时候就被干了魔人状态的下面，于是早就十分熟悉这来自女性器官的连绵快感，为自己的魔人竟然没有小兄弟却多了个洞而发出丢人的尖叫已经久远得仿佛是上辈子的事情了。

但是不论如何，每一次都是第一次。尽管大脑已经熟悉到了轻易就会因为树枝摩擦过敏感点而绝顶的程度，最初的润滑与扩张也是必不可少的。恶魔们不是因为怜惜他而温柔，只是为了更好地操进去，这与使用一台烤箱必须先预热才能烤出松软可口的馅饼是一样的道理。

他前后移动着身体，既服务了黑骑士也满足了自己。有一只触手聪敏地绕过塞满了前穴进进出出的同伴，尖锐的端部竟分泌出一点儿乳白色的树液，钻进了后穴。

并没有要求过这种事，但是恶魔们显然越来越迅速地掌握了让尼禄在另一种意味上发疯的技巧，他不由得用Devil Bringer支撑在地面上，以免自己软塌塌的腰坐下去。按照过去的经验，如果没有好好含着黑骑士的屌，之后会发生格外可怕的惩罚，把本就难熬的时间拖得更加绵长。

空中渗出紫黑色的血水扩开一个个洞，从里面钻出的都是些熟得不能再熟的老面孔，是尼禄斩杀过无数次的怪物的脸。但他在之前从没注意过这些恶魔们在哪里长着什么样的性器官，正如他从未察觉过连自己的人生都只是供人消遣与娱乐的电子游戏、一段冗长到游戏里没有位置安放的人物背景介绍。

黑骑士满意地低喘出一口气，抵在尼禄被粗砺的阴茎摩擦得肿胀疼痛的咽喉射了精，因此没有阻止Fury用尖长的爪子拉过他的长发，细长分叉的舌头刮取干净肉壁上的精液之后再捅进自己的。这些保留兽形的魔界生物也具备野兽的本能，不愿意增加雌兽被别的雄性受精的风险，即使这是个毫无意义的举动。

整个行为当中，尼禄会尽可能地安静、忍耐、服从。叫骂如果管用，他会把这群恶魔辱骂到后悔出生在这世上，不，也许应该说是后悔被设计出来。可是现在呢，他既厌倦了重复台本上那些耍嘴皮子的贱话，也已经厌倦了被揍到奄奄一息之后被绿色的治疗液粗暴喷灌，还是不得不清醒着继续承受非人的奸淫。

反正都会重来的话，不如一开始就做个荡妇还会好过一点。这种想法是大脑开始屈服的预兆，尼禄清楚地明白，却无力阻止自己这样想。也许是自从产生了意识以来就渴望对这世界发起反叛，做一次「尼禄不会做的事」好让屏幕外的人知道自己不甘接受这样生来被安排好的命运。可谁知道是否连刻在灵魂里的反叛因子也是设计师与脚本家坐在办公桌前，认认真真地伏案写在企划书上的内容呢？

尼禄呜咽了，下半身被抬升起来，体内的魔树枝条被没有耐性地迅速抽走，石榴石样的凸起碾磨过敏感点的触感使他反躬起背部，不知道是哪一只怪物的什么东西填满了后穴，把他顶向Fury，因这难闻的腥臭而条件反射地阵阵干呕。

在过去的41次轮回中，尼禄没有哭过，即使是在自害的那一回发现自己只是更快地被覆盖存档，更迅速地被当成祭品一般打开身体的时候。但是却在此时此刻一想到维吉尔仍然在顶上等待着挑战者而难掩酸楚与羞愧。他会看到吗？他会如自己一般保有每次被覆盖存档前的记忆吗？可是想到血缘关系上的父亲正用那双淡漠的眼睛透过每一层平台俯视自己，尼禄就如同发起高烧一般全身发烫，从身体内部窜升的快感让他终于张开口，嘶哑地小声呻吟。

视界怪异地被罩上一层紫色滤镜，时候到了，他准备好了，准备好说出那句濒死台词，回归黑暗，与折辱过他的敌人不分你我地沉入数据之海中休憩。英雄与怪物本就同出一源，死后也应当在同样的地方得到安眠。

然后他会睁开眼睛，再一次好端端地蹲在光柱前，对着显像管对面的人做手势，握成拳的左手大拇指朝向身后指两下，为了投入下一场战斗。

张了张口，透过被紫色光幕与生理性的泪水浸泡的晶状体，朦朦胧胧看到了红色的身影。

「…不要……不要放……弃……但丁……」含混的尾音被魔物的嘶吼和搏动得愈加剧烈的心音吞没了。

==================

「尼禄！」以与声音中的呵斥不匹配的温柔动作，红衣的男人小心地将握着游戏控制器的手搁在为他含屌的侄子头上，生怕他一个不高兴把自己的小兄弟咬断了。

「你不能老在我打游戏的时候这么做，唉……又输了」将控制器摔在沙发上，还没来得及返回标题界面就因为侄子恶意地含得更深而不住喘息，他撑着但丁的膝盖，像一只被吊在头顶却硬是够不到的胡萝卜激怒得发了疯的笨驴子一般，不计后果地任由阴茎捅进了柔嫩的喉管的最芯部。

无论如何，但丁很喜欢这样，被暖融融的口腔包裹，伴随着不紧不慢的移动，舌根部粗糙的苔面不经意般拂过柱身上的肉筋，让他几乎要忘了由于这突如其来的干扰而输掉游戏的恼火。事实上，在他抓着男孩细软的银短发的时候，这点微不足道的愠怒已经被抛到脑后，光是强忍着把阴囊也干进那张粉红色的嘴里就耗尽了全部精力。

但他最终还是下定决心，拍拍青年的肩膀，拽着他的头发施力将他拉离了自己，发出轻微的“啵”的一声，长长的银线软软地垂在他嘴边断裂，青年穿着棉质的居家T恤和长裤，看起来一点儿也不像个荡妇或婊子，可跪在地板上看着自己的眼神却使他硬得发烫。

作为年长者，他叹了口气，「如果你非得要做，最好去床上，在嘴里结束太可惜了」

闻言青年笑了，像是不愿浪费一般伸出舌头舔去嘴边溢出的唾液和一点儿但丁的分泌物，「以为我会让你这么好过吗？想得倒美」

但丁掐了掐嚣张小鬼的乳尖，使他甜蜜地眯起眼哼哼，「我不会放弃的，要是你老这样恶作剧不让我打通血宫，那我就去找网络代练」

「……为什么执着到这个地步？我原来以为你是个什么都无所谓的人」

「算是吧……可是不打通的话，游戏里的角色也太可怜了，永远抵达不了终点，就这样被不上不下地吊着……喂！很危险快下来」

尼禄像是要用热情的怀抱捂死这臭老头一般紧紧地拥上来，发烫的耳朵尖磨蹭着但丁的银发，运动裤下的那玩意贴着但丁，他这才发现侄子在内裤里硬着应该是极为不舒服的事。于是将他的外裤连内裤一道拽下，连自己的也一并握住，亲亲密密地贴在一起手淫，让整个室内随之回荡起不知羞耻的水声和呻吟。

「……唔，但丁……因为你这没有底线的滥好心……啊……我保证接下来你会过得很惨！」可是但丁完全掌握了这孩子的本性有多温柔与笨拙，某种程度上正如那句俗语所说的，『血缘关系无法抵赖』，因此他们的性格才会如此相似。

噢，差点忘了要下单网络代打，但丁用空出来的另一只手拿起手机迅速操作一通，在青年怒吼着用阴茎撞上他的虎口之前扔开了，环抱住那只单薄的腰，吻上那片急不可耐的水红色嘴唇。

由于太过急切，他没有注意到随手挑选的那间店铺名字竟叫『devil may cry二号店』……在闭上眼亲吻的间隙，尼禄伸手摸出放在屁股后袋内的手机，按掉了新订单的消息，带着一丝狡猾的笑意——如果但丁见了，会把他称为小混蛋的那种笑，将它悄悄地滚到了沙发底下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 打不过血宫的产物，但是现在已经通啦～高高兴兴地穿上特殊挑衅到处拍照留念中。  
> 标题和梗来自《花｜园｜球｜馆｜今天｜没有｜比赛》、过去看的ShortScaryStory（关于马车8的一个meta短篇）


	3. Remains of Sunburn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title来自椿屋四重奏的歌曲太陽の焼け跡（的乱译）  
> 教师D x 学生N  
> 第一人称抹布视角

回想起来，我并不清楚尼禄是什么时候转入这所学校的。养育我的这个城镇经济力贫衰，镇上唯一的教会大学内有着一套外人很难理解的戒律与规则，原本就很少有异国的学生会选择这里。不用说学生，连教师都有可能是熟悉的邻人，并且信仰坚定。

这样封闭的学校却不知何时起迎来了两个陌生人，留学生的尼禄和教授英语的教师但丁。最近开始察觉这件事，是因为在下课后，我一如既往地被马特那伙人堵在后门找麻烦的时候，尼禄帮助了我。

“喂，你们在干什么？”在我尽可能地蜷缩起身体，在马特与跟班一伙的喝骂声与推搡下交出身上所有的现金时，从身后传来了清亮又陌生的斥责声。

我们一同回过头，好像第一次见面那样盯着那个银短发的高大同学。

“霸凌同学吗？如果是的话，我就要报警了啊。”他掏出手机，手指滑动了两下，似乎真的在按报警电话，两眼却如同鹰隼那样紧紧盯着带头的马特。

虽然并不是在看我，但就连旁观的人也能感受到凛冽冰冻的杀气，在这样的眼神之下，普通的人类应该没有一个不会知难而退吧。

马特也不例外，“算你小子走运，给我记住了。”他最后捏着我的衣领，留下一句反派的定番结束语便离开了。

我木然看向自己的救命恩人，他蹲下身，帮我捡起了在冲突中掉在地上而无暇去捡回来的课本和书。

“谢谢。”

“没什么，举手之劳而已，”他把书递回给我，湖水那样美丽的碧眼不经意地扫了一眼书的扉页，“布莱克诗集？你也喜欢看吗？”

“唉，这个……是的。”幸好他没有开口问我为什么白生这么高大却会被那群弱鸡欺负，低低地垂下了头，过长的刘海使我能够安全地仔细窥视眼前的青年。皮靴工装裤，绀色的外套，破烂的红色毛衣，银色的挂坠被皮绳简单串起，加上清楚端丽的脸庞和令人印象深刻的银发，即便是与人不常产生联系到被形容为孤僻怪胎的我，也难以想象之前自己竟然从没察觉班级里什么时候多了这样一个有着独特气质的人。

“我叫尼禄。”他友善地开了口，掩盖了我叫不出他的名字这一失礼行为。

“你是乔邦尼吧，我知道你，有个不错的名字。”什么？他竟然知道我？我猛然抬头看向他的动作也许太过突兀，他被我吓得后退了一步。

“不要相信那些人说的话！全都是对我的污蔑！”反正是听了那些擅自认为我不合群的人所编造的谎言和夸大事实。从前的我并不认为有什么解释的必要，但只有尼禄，只有刚刚帮助了我的这个青年，唯独不希望他被那些流言误导。

“不……你误会了，是但丁说的哦，学生里有个英语很不错的家伙，还很喜欢诗歌。”但丁是外国语学院新聘的外籍教师，一举手一投足都散发着风流的成熟魅力。听过他几堂课的我对他印象尚可，但无论如何都与他时时刻刻想处于人群中心的外向性格合不来，诚实地说，我这样阴气的家伙甚至对他谈不上喜欢。

“你和老师是……父子吗？”我试图和他攀谈，由于太久没有友好地和人交流过，就连敬语都说不利索，有点磕磕绊绊的。

尼禄并没有在意，他擦了擦鼻子下部，皱着眉说道：“不，不是的，我们是兄弟。”是我的错觉吗？语气中似乎带着些不知道对谁的怨怼。

“是吗？可……但丁老师，恕我失礼，看着要比你年纪大很多啊。”我谨慎地对此进行评价，怀疑是我人生的阅历过少引起的误会。

青年却似乎愉快起来，颇有些兴高采烈地认同了我，“唉，是的，你就当他显老吧！”他发出一连串清脆的笑声，仿佛我刚才说了个什么笑话，但眼神中却并不存有对我的嘲讽，打出生以来头一次地，我也应和着轻轻地笑出了声。

我们就这样熟络了起来。尼禄常常会在下课的时候守在教室门口与我一同走一段路，而我也会默契地留在教室等候，经过闲暇时的交流，我明白了他是化学院的学生，难怪英语系的我从没见过他。不过本来，我就沉浸在诗歌之美的小世界里，不用说他学科的同学，就连自己班级的人也不是全都叫得上名，除了莫名其妙排挤我的马特一伙。

马特，马特，这个名字的主人原本成为噩梦纠缠了我无数个夜晚，直到尼禄如同天使一样降临到了我的身边。夜夜梦见的内容不再是我高笑着一遍遍用漆黑的木钉剜穿马特的骨关节，赞赏他无助的哀嚎以及扭曲挣扎直到流尽最后一滴血，而是尼禄亲切地对我说，他会保护我，会爱我，而后温柔地……我睁开眼睛，掀开被子无措地看着睡裤间的湿痕。比起教义不会允许对同性的爱恋，首先想起的却是那些人为嘲弄羞辱我而起的绰号，fag——仅仅因为我天生瘦弱、古怪、不随波逐流。

现在对同性的男生产生情欲可正好印证了这绰号，但我和同性恋是不一样的。世人皆知，同性恋饥渴到只要是个鸡巴就想骑上去塞进他们那肮脏的屁股里，但我可不，我只想对尼禄做不可描述的事情，而对任何人裤裆里的那玩意都没有兴趣。说白了，一回也好，我就是想操他。并且光是肆意利用他眼里的温柔，小心翼翼地呆在他身边已经愈发无法满足了。我深知内心隐藏着的邪恶欲念随着日子流逝水涨船高，以至于在尼禄没来找我的那一天夜晚下课后，竟然打听出了他这节是化学实验课而想去与他见面。

刚踏入不熟悉的实验栋我就后悔了，虽然灯火通明，可冷气凉飕飕地从四肢开始慢慢浸透身体，四周连一个人都没有。也许尼禄已经下课先行离开了，可是凭借着某种不服输的执念，我非得爬上楼梯亲眼确认一下不可。

低下头数着一格格楼梯走上二楼的实验室，果然不像是有人的样子，也许我的情报本来就出错了，正当准备沮丧地走开的时候，从某个门后传来了细微的响动。

是尼禄吗？出于某种直觉，我并未高声提示他自己的存在，而是尽量不发出声音地猫着腰靠近了第三实验室的墙后，非常凑巧的是，老化的墙壁上刚好有个不大不小的裂缝，一丝光柔和地漏了出来，被引诱了的我不由自主地凑近去看，然后因意外的景象而差点惊叫出声。

连忙捂紧了嘴巴，教室里不止有尼禄，连他自称是兄长的教师但丁也在。那个人仍然穿着那件几乎成为日常着的猩红色大衣，弓着背大开着腿坐在学生用通风橱的桌上。虽然不明白老师为何要做出这样孩子气的行为，而且那样魁梧的一个人弯着腰的样子看上去着实有些勉强辛苦，但这些都不重要。

比任何事物都吸引我的是现在的尼禄，他正打开膝盖蹲在但丁的身前，身上未着片缕，仅戴着银色挂饰以及上课时专用的黑框眼镜，露出我无论是醒着还是睡着都想象过无数次的白皙且经过锻炼的肌肉。实际上见到的裸体比任何时候的梦想都要美好，却也无比令人心碎。只因见了他用红润的薄唇叼着但丁的外裤拉链缓缓向下牵引，就使我的心也跟着沉重地缓缓垂坠，伴随着兹拉的响声而沉没到更下部去了。但丁还在悠闲地哼笑着抚摸身前那颗银白色的头颅，却也在那孩子急切地拉下他的内裤，侧首从下方的囊袋开始，仔细又谨慎地清洗过柱身，一直含到了伞状头部的瞬间失去了自制力似地，倒抽一口气后揪紧了细软的银发。

那孩子却也不生气，甚至发出了愉悦的笑声，然后仿佛对此渴求已久那般，从头部开始，一口气整根吞咽下了但丁的阳具。

该怎样形容这种感觉？那根粗红得像烧热的烙铁般的巨物每没入一分，我的痛苦便加重一分，对于自己的愚蠢与天真则更是懊恼并且悔恨到了无以复加的地步。并不是因为目睹了这对兄弟（虽然我越来越怀疑这只不过是对外做出的伪装身份，但是在情报不足的当下也只能姑且这么认为了）的乱伦行为，而是因为我日思夜想，将他作为天使来崇拜与奉献的那个人竟然如此温顺而恬不知耻地服侍起了另一个男人——为什么不是我，这样一点都不公平。

就在我悲叹命运的时候，他们的行为也还在继续着。尼禄含得不必要的深，发出了堵在嗓子眼里的呛咳以及呜咽，鼻尖钻进但丁的白色耻毛，好像感到不适那样轻微后退了一点，却只不过是为了使阴茎更深地进入喉管而在欲擒故纵而已。我看得一清二楚，藏在树脂镜片后的碧眼里盛满了生理性的泪水以及爱意，只是凝视着但丁，只有但丁，而这承受了我那无端妒火的男人显然比旁观的我还要了解这一点。

“唉，尼禄，差不多……嗯，这样就可以了吧，就算身体恢复得快，喉咙撕裂了也不是小事，毕竟回去挨骂的可是我啊。”

尼禄对此的回应是挤出模糊的抱怨声，却没有任何放开的意思，甚至将双手搁在了但丁的膝盖上以对抗男人掰着他肩膀向后推移的力道。怎么说呢，就像个叼紧狗咬胶，呜呜威吓着主人执行护食本能的小白狗。我无可奈何地发现自己裤裆里的那玩意硬了，更让我吃惊和恼怒的是尼禄连这样也能硬得起来。男人也发现了这一点，用穿着皮靴的足尖摩擦过他高高翘起的阴茎头部，恶作剧一般沿腹侧勾挑着湿漉漉的包皮系带。

“呜……混蛋……”这次尼禄终于能发出让人听清的话了。像是为了回击似的，开始一上一下地吞吐但丁的那根非人的阳具。对于这个过去只是看不顺眼的教师，现在成了新晋情敌的男人，不得不承认，只有那地方的大小，我输得心服口服。尼禄甚至无法光靠转动头部来很好地用口腔包裹到那男人的每一个角落，而只能掂起脚尖，上下移动着整个身子来进行机械运动。由于但丁那岿然不动的上半身与仍然抵着他下半身的足部，这简直像是一场单方面的自慰表演，任谁来看，都不会觉得尼禄相对于色情录影带里的艳星要纯情上哪怕头发丝那样细微的一丁点儿。

然而我过去却当他是圣职者那样的圣洁，毕竟他虽然嘴里不干不净，可行事却比忏悔室里的神父还要光明磊落，偶尔见着学校里叛逆而将校服裙往上折了三折的女孩，还会红着脸别过头去。事实证明，这全是我加诸于尼禄的不切实际的妄想。现在只能愕然地看着这一切淫行，便是神对不信者的我所降下的惩罚吧。

“等一下等一下，”但丁像是好不容易那样把阴茎从倔强抗拒着的尼禄嘴里抢救出来，空气中响起了打开香槟软木塞那样，“啵”的轻微声响，随后但丁的预射精液拖着一道湿痕喷溅在了尼禄的眼镜上。

“怎么了？就这样射进来不好吗？还是想颜射？我就知道你对这次任务微妙的起劲肯定是因为存着这份心，色老头。”他的声音果然变得低哑到了让人心疼的程度，嘴上却仍然保持了平时的讽刺恶态。

“好好好，”男人好像投降了似地举起双手，“但是只有我这么爽肯定不好嘛，你会寂寞吧，特别是下面的那里。”戴着黑色手套的拇指摩挲着尼禄被扯出撕裂伤痕的嘴角，说着轻佻的话语，但是与那孩子同色的眼里蕴含的爱意并不比他要少。提醒了这两人的不伦恋情里没有容许旁人插足的余地，我不由得逃避地转开了视线。

“嗯。”尼禄竟然率直地点头了，就好像但丁只是在早餐时间询问了他要不要再喝一杯牛奶。

这换来了男人满意的笑声，“那就坐上来，我敢打赌你那里已经湿得不需要另行准备了。”

“就这么闭上嘴会让你死吗？”迄今为止打破了我无数幻想的孩子不忘与他斗嘴，一边站直了身。但丁适时地从通风橱上挪了一点儿尊臀下来，一副请君入瓮的神气姿态。此刻我真的希望悬在但丁头上的玻璃橱的紧固件能够突然失灵，让橱门哐当一声砸在这让我嫉恨不已的男人头顶上。

能令我高兴的事故并未发生，但丁的巨物仅仅在尼禄的臀缝间滑动了数下便顺顺当当地嵌进了深处，引发了两人同时的叹息与一阵颤抖。

接下来发生的事情我已无暇去看，但丁赞美这具肉体已经变得无论从怎样的性行为里都能够汲取快感，尼禄转过头靠在男人的肩膀上，我看不到他的表情，只知道他的呻吟越来越热情与肆无忌惮，其间夹杂着对但丁夹杂着喘息与抽泣的咒骂威胁，白鱼似的大腿却紧紧夹缠上了男人的腰胯，直到男人最后抱紧了他为止。而我自己，不仅要担心自己被这对乱伦的情侣发现，还得警戒着他们的大吼大叫会不会引来巡视的安保人员。

已经看不下去了，我缓缓后退着靠在背后的冰冷水泥墙上，实验室的淫行伴随着尼禄低低的啜泣和小声地松口求饶而告一段落，这之后湿润的水声与两人之间嘟哝的爱语，都已经是与我无关的事情，并且催促了我必须得在他们发现之前赶快离开现场。

我小心地弯腰前行，很快就走到了后门口，打算从另一面绕到侧门离开。然而鬼使神差般地，却在最后看了实验室一眼。当然，尼禄仍然保持着亲昵的姿势靠在那个男人的肩上休息。可那个男人，但丁的眼睛却好像发现了我那样，目光笔直地射向了我所在的方位。那是怎样的眼神啊，在那对仿佛将人类作为家畜，彻底蔑视并且踩在脚下蹂躏的幽冷眼神的注视之下，我如同被捕食者挑选的羔羊那样被钉紧在了原地无法动弹。

然而视线仅仅交会了也许一秒不到，他便低头亲吻起了那孩子的发旋。尼禄好似什么都没察觉，依然低垂着头，没有看向这里一眼。我便如计划般从实验栋的侧门顺利逃脱了。

失魂落魄地回到寝室，直到身体接触到熟悉的床铺为止，我都以为这是一个因过于思念而引发的梦境而已。可因冷汗而黏在背上的衬衫却悄然提醒我了这不是梦，至少但丁那仿佛含有警告意味的一瞥不是。

虽然经历了难忘的一晚，可睡神依然准时造访了我的枕边。惊慌混乱的梦的尽头不再是对我温柔絮语的尼禄，而是我像对待马特一般残忍地折磨了他，最后吮吸着从他心房流出的最后一滴血，在名为独占心爱之人的至高至福的恍惚感中陶醉地流下了眼泪。

我睁开了眼睛。躺在一如既往的朝阳之中，才发现刚刚的才是真正的梦境。我怎么可能做出伤害尼禄的事情呢？不过今天由于梦魇的错，起得确实有些晚了。匆忙洗漱完毕，拿起课本和诗集的我“咔嗒”一声关上了房门，不然就来不及上课了。

今天课堂上的气氛有些古怪，去掉与同学之间隔着天堑沟壑的我，人人都带着神秘的恐慌与兴奋之情窃窃私语。根据耳边传来的对话来看，有个人被杀害了的样子，尸体被抛洒在了学校的绿化带之间，从校工慌慌张张地报案至今，警察都没能捡回他所有的部分。

“据说是马特。”“除了有点嚣张，平时对人还是不错的。”“是得罪了什么人吗？”“傻瓜，普通人怎么可能花一夜就造得出这么离谱的死状！而且睡觉前马特的室友还说他好好的。”“那到底……”“是恶魔附身。”“恶魔附身吧。”“该轮到恶魔猎人出场了吧。”“说不定我们之中早就混入了猎人也不一定，据说那些家伙是会秘密地处决恶魔附身的人类，接受政府的赏金之后轻飘飘离去，不留下踪迹与样貌的一群人。”“说不定之后会用魔法消除我们的记忆也不一定。”“你黑衣人看多了吧！”

正如周围的同学无视讲台上辛苦授课的老师那样，我也无视了他们嘈杂的讨论声，翻开诗集，随便找了一页读了起来。然而仿佛是暗中应和着我的命运一般，明明只是随手翻开的书页，却正好是天使那一篇。I Dreamt a Dream! what can it mean? And I wept both day and night And hid from him my hearts delight

唯有天使不在的那一天，我才会重获欢乐。

握紧了手心那片无论如何清洗也无法去除的暗红色血迹。我静静等待着放课，等待着尼禄再次造访的一刻。

**Author's Note:**

> 章节标题取自4N招式表（笑）  
> 致敬（抄袭）了全裸监督的第五话。起初是因为看了ao3上的某篇文章，产生了为什么西洋人的同人里男人都能这样自然地出来卖屁股呢？这样的想法。  
> 笔者认为无论是谁，投身色情产业应该都不是抱着用工口改变这个世界这样单纯热血的理念。  
> 而且，根据现实来看一旦下海就不太可能回归普通人的正常生活了，只会一直线地堕落下去，所以增添了许多无奈的现实与超乎常理的展开，在让下海拍片显得更为合理的同时，也使结局看上去更加拥有光明的未来（自以为）。  
> 第一次的au就是这样的东西了，由于很久没有进行写作导致退步很大，完全羞于拿出手，但无论如何都感谢看到这里的你，让我们下次再见。


End file.
